1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a metal tab and a secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries that can be manufactured in a compact size or a large size. As portable wireless devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs, and notebook computers have become smaller and more functional, many studies have recently been conducted to develop secondary batteries for such portable wireless devices.
A secondary battery includes a bare cell, a protection circuit board, and a connection tab electrically connecting the protection circuit board to an electrode terminal of the bare cell. However, during the manufacturing the protection circuit board, the electrode terminal and the connection tab may not be closely adhered to each other by welding, due to fabrication errors, and therefore, a contact failure may occur.